Blind Panic
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: During a mission something life threatening happens to one of the Gundam pilots, will this change everything? Read to find out. Slash 01x02, 03x04, 05xSally
1. Chapter 1

Blind Panic

"03, watch your back!" Heero called from inside the gundam known as Wing. Swinging his Gundam around, the powerful green light sabre in it's right hand moved in a wide arc cutting through a nearby Leo's suit.

He watched his team, his friends fight along side him across the wide battle zone. He could make out the others fighting their own battles spreaded across as far as his scanners could make out, while wondering where all the battle suits had come from.

_Damn OZ! _He cursed and spun around, bringing his shield up to deflect a beam from a overhead Aries which he quickly shot down.

"I got it 01, 05 are you OK?" Trowa replied, biting back a small grunt feeling his gundam shake after being hit from a beam gun belonging to a Aries, watching as Deathscythe launch a return attack and destroyed the mobile suit.

"Fine here 03, almost done with this! Then we can get out of here." Wufei half yelled across the sounds of the explosions that were going off around him. He realized that one of his bombs on the east side of the factory had been set off during their battle, seeing smoke rising.

"Can we safe the talk for later and blow this factory already?" Duo interrupted their battle checks, feeling the tension as he continued to try and cut through the growing number of enemies.

"04 here, there are more suits coming!" Quatre reported as he continued to fight at the north end of the mobile suit manufacturing facility that they had sent to destroy.

* * *

  
Only two days ago, the five Gundam pilots received orders that they were to attack a state of the art mobile suit manufacturing plant where word has it that a new weapon was being developed there. The young men were to go in and destroy everything they could find and steal the plans for the weapon before leaving no trace behind.

Now the Gundam pilots had done half of their mission but found it difficult to get away before the bomb they had set would explode, each time they thought they had got the battle in their own way then more mobile suits arrived making escape impossible.

Their radars flashed up causing all of them to look towards the factory, "What is that?" Duo called over before his radio went dead.

"02 report! What did you see?" Heero called keeping his calm with his training and experience, worrying about the braided young man.

"01, I can't see 02! It's disappeared," Wufei reported as he used Shenlong's dragons to burn the remaining suits around him.

"He was battling the Leo suits at the north end of the factory but I can't see him now." Quatre said looking at his scanners from where he battled on the outer edges of the factory, keeping their escape route secure.

"03, 05 get over there and check it out! 04 join me to finish off these suits" Heero ordered wanting to get out of here now with only ten minutes before the bomb would go off destroying everything in the immediate area.

"Roger 01" The others replied and snapped into action with Heavyarms destroying everything that came into its path to join Shenlong in the hunt for their missing team member.

"Keep us informed" Trowa requested as he helped Heero to keep the mobile suits down using all his techniques that he knew he could do with his Gundam, Heavyarms to defeat the remaining Leos while Heero used Wing to defeat the Aries.

"Roger that 04" Trowa responded as they battled through and kept a eye out for the Gundam Deathscythe.

* * *

Large dark clouds of smoke rising up from burning remains of the destroyed mobile suits making it difficult for the pilots to see through to find the possible downed Gundam.

As they walked closer, using their defence to defeat the remainer suits that were charging towards them. Both pilots gasped in seeing Deathscythe emerge from the smoke, the head had been badly damaged with the armour sliced away but was hard to tell from the massive trama the tough alloy went through.

"02 is down! I repeat, 02 is down! W-what is that?" Wufei reported as he found the missing Gundam and its pilot before making Shenlong jump aside as a huge blast of energy shot by it, destroying its left arm.

"G-g-gundam pilots, g-get out of h-here" Duo's voice crackled along the communications channel, "I-it's the w-weapon!" He croaked earning gasps from the gundams.

"That's impossible! It's not suppose to be ready yet!" Trowa said from where he pushed off a Leo from his wrist knife and let it explode away from him.

"Set up the blinders, we need to retrieve 02 and retreat back to the carriers" Heero ordered, his voice cold and steady though felt butterflies trying to form in his stomach.

"Blinders will go off in five seconds, bomb is due to go off in seven minutes" Trowa reported back with a update on the timers set.

A bright white light filled the area giving time for Sandrock and Shenlong to pick up Deathscythe between them while Wing and Heavyarms escaped and got into the mobile suit carriers waiting for the others to join them.

* * *

Landing down at the safe house and hiding the gundams inside the hangers, Heero rushed off to help Wufei get Duo out of the Deathscythe and they all gasped when the saw Duo was covering his face with his arm after freeing himself from the harness.

"Duo" Heero spoke gently as Wufei moved aside and took in the damage done to the cockpit of the Gundam.

The screens were all smashed up and broken including the ones on the hatch, there were cuts all along Duo along with what looked like his blood on the keyboard and controls. Wufei winced and jumped back to get a good look at the damage to the Gundam as a whole.

"H-Heero, I-I can't see..." Duo whispered to his lover.

Heero gently pulled Duo's arm away and saw that the glass had got into Duo's eyes. "It'll be OK koi, let's get you out of here then we'll call Sally" He said sliding along Duo's side and helped him get up out of the chair slowly.

"I-it hurts Hee-chan" Duo whispered.

"Just don't rub Duo and things will be fine, I'll be here for you" Heero said softly holding onto his braided lover and hoped that he was right.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Panic**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry this has taken so long, just been so busy with other stories - the next chapter will be longer I promise!

* * *

  
Quatre watched as Heero paced along the corridor, his arms crossed tightly against his chest. "Heero, please! You have to sit down" He said in another attempt to calm the perfect soldier down.

"I can't Quatre, seeing Duo like that..." Heero muttered deeply, as he continued to pace. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw Duo's face cut up and slightly burnt from the explosion that had happened inside the cockpit of his gundam.

Quatre sighed, "I saw the damage too that happened to Duo and Deathscythe, Sally will do her best... we all trust her" He replied as Trowa came up and sat down next to the blonde pilot.

Heero sighed and sat down against the wall, feeling tired but pushed it down until he knew Duo would be fine.

"We're lucky, if the blast was any closer to the centre then it would have set off the self destruct... it will be at least two months before he's ready to fight again" Trowa said as he brought Quatre into a one armed hug.

Quatre looked up, his blue eyes going wide in realisation to how close Duo was almost killed, with the risk of them going with him.

"Oz" Heero muttered and hid his face in his legs.

* * *

  
A hour passed by slowly to the three gundam pilots, who all were on edge waiting to hear from their ally in how badly injured their friend truly was. It was hard for them to see from the blood that covered his heart shaped face.

Footsteps and the door handle turning made them all jump up and wait.

Sally Po was the first to emerge and sighed, "Duo is in a bad condition, I have done all that I can for him.. thankfully none of the glass got into his eyes" She said, looking at the three gundam pilots feeling Wufei join behind her.

"Why couldn't he see?" Quatre asked, remembering as Heero held him close, carrying him inside to their room. Hearing Duo's cries about how he was unable to see.

"The glass got into his eyelids, which made it hard for him to move his eyes without them hurting... I was able to get the glass out" Sally replied, stepping aside to let Heero go by into the bedroom.

Quatre sighed with a small sigh with relief, "Is there anything else?" He asked, feeling Trowa close to him.

* * *

  
Heero slowly stepped into the room and took the view that was in front of him, led out on the large bed he sighed softly and moved over to his partner's side.

Bandages had been wrapt around Duo's eyes, to help them heal as his eyes would be light sensitive for a long while yet. He looked so pale as Heero took his hand, seeing the bandages on them as he suspected that Duo had received burns on them.

"Hm... Heero?" Duo's voice sounded so small.

"Hey koi, everything will be OK" Heero replied softly, moving his other hand to tuck a piece of Duo's long chestnut hair behind his ear.

"I-I'm sorry Hee-chan, I should have seen that suit sooner" Duo muttered, moving to sit up but felt something on his hands.

"They're bandages Duo, you got burnt when the console blew up" Heero replied softly. "There are bandages over your eyes too, Sally says that the glass didn't get in your eyes but they will be covered until she's sure the eyelids have healed" He explained, kicking his shoes off and climbed up beside him in the bed.

Duo slowly moved to rest his head on Heero's shoulder, "How is she?" He asked softly, thinking of his gundam.

"With a few months work, we will have her fighting fit" Heero replied, "But at the moment, it's you who I will be with... I'll make the report to J later, and talk to the others once you start getting some rest" He added, trailing his hand down Duo's side.

Duo sighed softly, moving one bandaged hand up Heero's chest. "Thank you Heero, I love you so much" He replied softly.

"Get some rest, you'll feel better soon koi I promise" Heero replied, stroking his back until he was sure that Duo was fast asleep.


End file.
